


Anathema

by larrystyliusou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyliusou/pseuds/larrystyliusou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>❝Won't <i>you</i> go to <span class="u">someone else's</span> <b>dreams</b><br/>Won't <span class="u">you</span> go to <i>someone else's</i> <b>head</b><br/>Haven't you <i>taken <span class="u">enough</span></i> from <b>me</b><br/>Won't <b>you</b> <span class="u">torture</span> <s>someone else's</s> <i>sleep</i>?❞</p>
  <p>Louis is in a dangerous relationship and he feels as though he'll never be happy again. Just as he was about to give up he met a boy who changed everything.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001.

**Louis's POV:**

It was 3 AM and a loud bang came from the front door; he was finally home. Usually a boyfriend would be relieved but he couldn't be- he was terrified! Louis hung on every footstep down the hallway, shrinking farther into the bed when his lover opened their bedroom door. "Hey Lou, I'm home" Zayn slurred in a dark tone; he always became so horrible when he got drunk. "Hey Zayn" Louis trembled and the dark-haired boy crawled into bed on the other side. He felt the familiar arms surround him and his stomach sank; he used to love every minute with Zayn. Everything just fell apart when he became addicted to cocaine. Louis was physically and mentally exhausted but Zayn's hands were all over him. "Please, I just want to sleep" Louis whimpered, pushing Zayn's off of him. Zayn persisted and pinned Louis down, "I want you so bad, you slut."

Louis tried with all his might to get his boyfriend off of him but he couldn't. Eventually he gave in and let Zayn fuck him but he got no pleasure from it. Lou continued to beg Zayn to stop, "It hurts... please not tonight." Of course he didn't listen and just became rougher. He couldn't just forgive Zayn, not after everything that happened. Every time he was with him all he could think of was the night Zayn got out of control. Louis had to go to the hospital Zayn beat him so badly. Lou wasn't exactly the fist-fighting type, he was fragile. He whimpered at the feeling of Zayn pounding him roughly, sinking back into the present. The black-haired boy finished and threw Louis back on the bed, "I'm going for a shower."

Still shaking, Louis stood up and got himself dressed. His ass was burning, he felt like he was going to be sick. Louis quickly pulled on his winter coat and crept out onto the front porch. He smoked a cigarette shakily, trying to calm himself down. Lou sighed and jumped into his car; he needed to be anywhere but here. He knew "shower" was code-word for doing cocaine in the bathroom and going for a quick shower before he rapes me again. Louis practically sped away, trying to escape that horrible place if only for a few hours. He pulled into a familiar place; his hiding spot. It was a little camping spot just off the road, somewhere Zayn would never find him. He decided he would just sleep in his car, he didn't want to go back there, not tonight.

Louis curled into the back seat, trying to forget what had just happened; his ass was really starting to hurt. He started to cry, he couldn't hold back the overwhelming pain he felt anymore. Tears got all over his arm and he felt empty; he didn't even want to be around anymore. It had been a few hours and Lou was finally starting to calm down; music was helping a lot. Bright lights beamed into his rear view mirror and lit up his surroundings. Louis blinked, trying to adjust; his eyes were sore from crying. Suddenly there was a car pulling up right next to him; he rolled down his window in annoyance. "There is a whole lot of forest, must you park right next to me?" Lou growled and suddenly a man stepped out of the car. "Sorry I'm just a bit lost" the curly-haired boy replied, "Can you help me?"

Louis couldn't help but stifle a laugh, he couldn't even help himself at this point. "Uh, yeah..." he mumbled and grabbed the map from his glove compartment. He motioned for the cute stranger to come sit in his car and turned on the flashlight from his phone. The car was filled with the scent of the curly-haired boy; he smelled like lavender shampoo. Louis glanced up and actually caught eyes with the boy, "I'm Louis by the way." "I'm Harry" the boy managed in a gentle tone, a smile spread across his face and Lou's heart skipped a beat. He tried to push away any weird feelings; he was with Zayn, how could he even look at another boy like that? The curly-haired boy listened intently to his instructions. Suddenly a hand was gently tracing over a bruise on his arm, "What happened?" Louis's face turned bright red and he turned away, "Don't worry about it. Think you can find your way alright?" Harry nervously swallowed, "To be honest with you, I think I'm already too lost to find my way back. Would you come with me maybe?" Lou smirked and a part of him screamed, 'Don't you dare! Zayn's probably furious already.' He nodded apprehensively and stepped out of his beat-up old car.


	2. 002.

**Harry's POV:**

He nervously lead his new acquaintance to his truck, unsure of what to talk about. Harry looked down at his hands and couldn't help but think, 'I wonder why he was crying?' Harry hopped into the driver's side of his truck and watched Louis struggle to get in. "Sorry, the truck's a bit lifted." Harry chuckled and watched Louis scramble, eventually conquering it. "Jesus, must you have it so raised that it's impossible to get into?" Louis grumbled under his breath and Harry just giggled a bit more. He glanced over and under the car light you could definitely see how much Lou had been crying. Harry's heart dropped a bit but he refused to bring it up again; it wasn't any of his business, no matter how curious he was. He also took note of how tiny Louis truly was and he smirked, slowly pulling out of the wooded area. "So... Louis, was it?" Harry pretended as if he wasn't very interested, "Do you want to go get a cup of tea?" He could only see the stranger from his peripheral vision but he noted the small smile that had spread across his face.

"I love tea, so that'd be nice" Louis mumbled and Harry was unable to hold back a smile. Before he could even answer the boy directed, "No, no turn this way! I know the perfect place for tea!" He gently turned up the radio with a big hand and headed out. Harry followed the directions until they reached a tiny coffee shop, a tiny flowerbed outlining the front. He was determined to make Louis smile, he didn't know what was going on in his life but Harry had always been the type to want to save people. They walked in and the scent of baked goods and coffee surrounded them. It was almost completely dead in the cafe besides a few couples and the baristas. They ordered their drinks and Harry claimed a small table in the corner for them. He was actually supposed to be getting to his sister's but Harry shot her a text explaining something had come up. He watched the tiny boy make his way to their table with their drinks, careful not to spill them.

Harry watched his new friend with fond eyes, unable to look away. He sat down finally, reaching the table without spilling and Harry thanked him quietly. After a moment of both of them enjoy their drinks Harry inquired, "So Lou, how old are you?" He realized afterwards it probably wasn't too smart to give the boy nicknames without asking but he wasn't corrected. "I'm 23" Louis explained in almost an embarrassed tone, "I know, I know, I look 18." Harry furrowed his brow, "Not at all! I'm 21 and a lot of people say the same for me so don't worry." Louis's bright eyes gazed into his and Harry swallowed nervously, he couldn't think of what to say. Harry had always been good at socializing but he fell tongue-tied when he was with this boy; he played with his hands, trying to focus on his drink. "Where are you from?" Lou asked in his beautiful tone and Harry tried to stop himself from smiling so big, "Holmes Chapel." His green eyes looked back up at his acquaintance and noted how tiny his hands were, "What about you?"

"Doncaster born and bred" Lou smirked and Harry retorted, "A local, huh? Well I'm glad I ran into you then." The older boy's eyes fell to his hands but Harry just couldn't look away, he was just so stunning. Harry had always known that he was more interested in boys than girls, ever since year 5 when everyone started fancying girls. He looked over the boy's beautifully sharp features and Louis caught him staring; he scrambled to look elsewhere but he was a bit too late. "Take a picture" Louis teased and Harry tried to play it cool, "Maybe I will." He swiftly pulled up his big bag, which was practically a man-purse, and grabbed his Polaroid. Louis was a bit surprised but let out a small giggle and covered his face, "But I look awful right now!" Harry furrowed his brow, "You look fine, come here!" Louis sighed and got up, walking to the other side of the small table; Harry pulled him into his lap and faced the camera towards them, "Say tea!" They took the picture and he waited for it to process, shaking it wildly.

**Louis's POV:**

Louis couldn't quite comprehend how someone could be so incredibly sweet to him; in all honesty no one had treated him this well in a long time. He glanced over at the Polaroid once it had finished processing and a big grin made it's way onto his face. Louis's heart ached after a few moments, all of the times Zayn and him had together, all of those amazing feelings came rushing back. He fell into deep thought, wanting more than ever to forget it all. "Are you okay?" the voice snapped him out of his horrible memories and he looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "S-Sorry. I just was thinking about some stuff." Louis admitted, not wanting to explain any more than that. He was relieved that the younger boy didn't question him further, he didn't even want to think about Zayn right now. He fiddled with his now-empty mug and let out a soft sigh; he had to go back home soon, it was getting late. He looked up at the curly-haired boy and he couldn't help but smile; he was so bubbly and happy, you just couldn't stay sad around him. Louis stared at his mug for a few seconds and suddenly Harry's hand were touching his across the table.

He glanced up in confusion, "Uh... hi?" "You just seem like you need someone right now. Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean I know it's none of my business..." Harry blurted and he couldn't help but smile at his new friend. "I'm fine, really. In fact, I think I should be getting home" Louis mumbled, truly not wanting to end that moment but he had to. "Ah! Of course, s-sorry" Harry half-whispered but Louis heard all of it, deciding not to respond. They left his favourite cafe back to Harry's gigantic truck and he sighed, knowing it would be ridiculous to try to climb into again. Much to his surprise, Harry helped him climb in, practically groping his ass in the process. When the truck started up Lou practically jumped, it was just so loud but he had to admit, it was a turn on for him. He bit his bottom lip and played with his hands some more; he was beyond embarrassed that Harry had caught him crying. Louis despised people seeing him cry, he just liked his solitude for certain things and Harry had witnessed him so vulnerable. The music played gently in the background and Lou looked out of Harry's window.

He was dreading having to go home, _'What will I tell Zayn?'_ he thought nervously. It had grown chilly outside and he shivered against the fresh air. He glanced back at Harry and motioned for him to follow him; Harry turned off his truck obediently and followed him. The curly-haired boy jumped into Lou's passenger seat and he leaned over to open the glove-box, rubbing against Harry's thigh on accident. A bright blush spread on his face and he tried not to look too flustered while explaining the directions. "Alright so I will give you this map and draw the way on it" Louis explained, pulling out a Sharpie from his glove-box as well. He scribbled the direction sloppily and smirked, "There we go! Think you can make it okay?" The way the light shone off of his curls made Lou's heart skip a beat, he was stunning. Harry nodded, "Yes I think I got it now." Louis smiled and looked away from Harry, "I guess I should get going."

Harry smirked, "Me too... nice meeting you Louis." "Nice meeting you too, Harry." Louis couldn't hold back a smile, he was a bit disappointed when Harry left the car. Suddenly the smell of lavender was gone and so was his smile. He watched the massive truck drive away and his heart sank; so much so he verbally mumbled, "Why the fuck didn't I get his number?" He re-opened his glove-box to put the sharpie away and he froze; it was the Polaroid picture they took together. He slowly reached out and grabbed it studying the curly-haired boy's smile over and over. Louis sighed and finally pulled out of his favourite area, heading back towards his flat. He still hadn't entirely decided what he was going to tell Zayn but a part of him just didn't care anymore. As he pulled up into the driveway the lights were still on, 'Fuck, he's still awake, as always' Louis took a moment to look at the picture again. He folded it to put in his wallet and found it had Harry's phone number on the back of it; "Hey Louis, here's my number if you ever need someone to talk to again. x -H" He swallowed the lump in his throat, he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to talk to Harry again.


	3. 003.

**Zayn's POV:**

Zayn was in a full-blown panic, he knew he had been horrible to Louis again.  _'What if he never comes home?'_  he thought with a heavy pain in his chest. Suddenly the sound of the door opening made his eyes shoot up - he was home! Zayn jumped up off the couch and walked towards the front door. "Hey" Louis greeted, standing there with a strange expression on his face; he looked  _terrified_. Zayn furrowed his brow, his heart sank seeing Louis so scared of him, "I'm so sorry Lou!" He rushed up and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Zayn couldn't handle living if he didn't have Louis, everything just felt  _right_  when they were together. Louis trembled in his arms and finally gave into the hug, burrowing his face into Zayn's neck. "I love you Louis, I love you so much" Zayn whispered and Louis pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Do you want something to eat? I know it's late but you didn't have any dinner." Zayn inquired, kissing him again but a bit more roughly. The blue-eyed boy couldn't hold back, he needed some release; Zayn felt Lou palming him through his pants. "You should at least eat first" he attempted; he knew it was too late when Louis continued to suck on his neck and grind against him. He shuddered when Lou's hand slipped into his pants, he was already far too excited. "I want you inside of me" Zayn throbbed when those words fell from Louis's soft lips. He picked Louis up and brought him to their bedroom, unable to resist any longer. He pinned his lover to the bed and slowly pulled Louis's top off; Lou was already trembling with excitement. "You want me?" Zayn growled in a dark tone, wanting all of Louis's tight ass around him. Louis whimpered a soft "Yes" before Zayn ripped the rest of his clothes off. The sight of his lover's soft skin was irresistible to Zayn.

Zayn kissed down his favourite navel, loving the way Lou squirmed under his lips. He could see his lover was already rock hard and he smirked, loving being in control. Zayn slowly took Lou's length down his throat, wanting to make it up to him. He hated it when he did amphetamines, he wasn't even the same human anymore; he knew he was in too deep with the drug but he refused to let it go. Zayn didn't tell Louis but he was on a lot more than just coke; meth had become his latest love affair. Methamphetamine was everything to him, he was in love and decided he would never look back. Zayn was brought back to reality with his favourite sound in the world, Louis's moans. The feeling of Lou pushing his hips up to meet Zayn's warm mouth was a turn on for him; he loved it when Louis lost himself in the pleasure. The black haired boy pulled away and kissed his way back up to Lou's beautiful collar bones. "Z...ayn" his lover cooed beneath him, grinding their hard cocks together.

"Give me a moment" Zayn growled, gently kissing Louis one last time before getting up, "I need a smoke." He had grown accustomed to lying and he knew Louis wasn't a fool. Zayn sat out on the front porch and took out his favored glass pipe. He pulled the small bag from his pocket and grabbed the straw from it; he filled the bottom of the straw with the powder, pouring it into the pipe. Zayn lit the bottom and waited a long moment before slowly inhaling the smoke. When the high hit him it felt  _amazing,_ the feeling wasn't even describable. He quickly re-hid everything under the porch chair and made his way back to the bedroom. "Zayn... you smell weird again" Louis mumbled and Zayn whispered, "Don't worry about it." He pinned his lover back down, flipping him onto his stomach. Zayn ate his lover out slowly, groaning at the feeling of the high. "I want your body so bad" Zayn growled, practically eating him up.

Zayn grabbed the lube from their bedside table and spread a generous amount on his throbbing dick. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out" Zayn growled and slowly pushed himself inside. Once Lou was a bit stretched out he began pounding his ass hard. Louis whimpered in a mixture of delight and pain; his body arched when Zayn hit his favourite spot. "Fuck me" the older boy breathed and Zayn smirked. The feeling of his lover's tight ass felt amazing against his bare dick; he wanted to be lost in the feeling forever. He pulled Louis's body close against his stomach and fucked him deeper, wanting to make Lou beg for him. He could feel his lover squirm harder and he knew he was hitting it right. Soon he couldn't handle the continuous waves of pleasure and he ended up cumming inside of him. He was still sky high and he found it hard to even talk when he was this high.

**Louis's POV:**

When Zayn came inside of him, Louis couldn't hold back anymore; there was something so intense about feeling someone fill you up. He let out a few deep breaths, trying to slow his heart down a bit. That was one of the best orgasms he'd had in a long time; Zayn and him had barely done anything sexual in months. Louis couldn't help but wonder if he was so horny because of Harry; he felt beyond guilty that he had any feelings for that boy. He cuddled into Zayn's chest, loving the feeling of his big arms around him. Suddenly he was shoved away and Zayn stood up, "What's wrong? You seem a bit agitated?" His bright blue eyes looked up at his lover concernedly. "Shut up" Zayn growled in that voice; it was  _the_   _voice_  that happened when Zayn was moody. Louis got a horrible feeling in his stomach and his heart sank when Zayn's eyes fell upon him. "Where did you go?" He half-whispered and Lou swallowed anxiously.

"I was just out... I needed to leave for a bit." Lou tried his best not to tell him as much as possible; he didn't want any trouble between them. "Whatever" Zayn muttered and huffed out of the room, leaving Louis nervous once again. He sat up on the bed, happier than he should have been to have some time alone; he grabbed his phone and decided to add Harry as a contact. Louis smiled down at the screen, he was glad he had someone to call if he needed help. He debated for a long time whether or not to text him, finally putting the phone down without. Louis slowly drifted into a deep sleep, wanting nothing more than to hide from the world. He had his first dream about him that night; those curly locks never quite escaped his conscious.

_The Next Morning..._

Louis awoke to a warm feeling in his heart; he felt loved. When he moved a bit he felt Zayn wake up too and he was greeted with soft kisses to his neck. "Morning Louis" Zayn grumbled and he smirked, turning to kiss him. "I gotta go for a smoke" the black haired boy excused himself immediately and Louis sighed. He sat up feeling empty, alone as usual. Zayn would be off to work again soon and then he would probably go out with friends, do coke and whatever else. Louis deeply worried about his lover, he meant everything to him but these drugs were taking him away one day at a time. He couldn't handle the feeling of loneliness; it always felt as though he made a mistake and did something strange. Lou stepped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom; as he took a wee he heard Zayn ask, "Lou, may I borrow your phone? Mine's dead and I need to make a dental appointment." "Of course!" Louis called back and thought nothing more of it.

When he stepped out of his bathroom, he locked eyes with Zayn and his heart nearly stopped. "Who's Harry?" Zayn growled in a scary tone. Louis wanted nothing more than to shed his skin of his life and run away. He wanted so badly to just disappear forever. "Who the fuck is he, Lou?!" Zayn half-screamed and stood up, walking aggressively toward him. Louis was beyond scared, his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. This felt the same as the last time Zayn went off, he had nearly died that day. Suddenly Zayn was in his face, grabbing him by the throat. "J-Just a friend" Louis chocked, he couldn't even defend himself he was shaking so badly. "You're fucking him aren't you?" Zayn growled in that dark, horrible voice and suddenly he was pinned against the wall, "No! Zayn I would never cheat on you!"

Then the familiar feeling washed over him; the feeling of a fist smashing into his face. After a few hits he crumbled and fell to the ground, tears rushing down his face. Zayn began punching him again, over and over the sting swept over his nerves. His head felt numb and he knew he was bleeding. Relief hit him when Zayn threw him down on the ground and left the room, he was safe, for now. Blood dripped onto the carpet next to him and all he could do was sob in a panic. He reached for his phone that was left open on the bed and he texted Harry frantically, "Hey Harry, it's Louis. I need help, please call me." After a few minutes he heard the front door slam and he was relieved Zayn was leaving the house for a while. He heard his boyfriend's car take off down the road and his phone rang, making him jump. "Louis? Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?" Harry's voice was thick with concern and all Louis could do was cry.


	4. 004.

**Harry's POV:**

It was just shy of 10 a.m. and the curly-haired boy was just beginning to stir. Before he had even opened his eyes a loud text-tone spread through the room. Harry groaned and groped the bed blindly for his phone, not wanting to wake up yet. He slowly rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the phone-screen before him. Once Harry was able to process Lou's message he immediately called him, "Louis? Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?" When he heard Louis's soft sobs his heart nearly shattered into a million pieces, "Text me your address Lou, I'll be there as soon as possible." He heard the boy's soft voice murmur a 'okay' and he quickly said his goodbyes, jumping out of bed frantically. Harry practically fell over trying to get his trousers on because he was in such a rush; within ten minutes he was up and out the door. He sped most of the way there, following the map on his phone diligently. Harry texted Lou to let him know he had arrived, and waited anxiously to see what had happened.

When Louis walked out of the front door his heart sank, he looked  _miserable_. Harry watched the poor lad crawl up into his truck and was almost at a loss for words. He wondered who had done this, could it have been his boyfriend? "What happened?!" Harry exclaimed, a thick layer of worry coating his accent. Louis offered him a soft smile and mumbled, "It's ok Hazza, I'm ok." Harry's heart fluttered at the nickname, it was a name his mum had given him as a young boy. "How did you know what my mum used to call me?" Harry muttered almost half-consciously; he always fell a bit dazed when he looked into Lou's eyes. "What?" Lou looked confused for a brief moment before coming to a realization, "Oh, you mean Hazza? I just thought it was a cute nick name." Harry smiled, he liked nick-names, they made him feel important. He carefully pulled out of the driveway and headed for a local pizza place he saw on the way there, "We're gonna grab some pizza and leave, okay?"

Harry didn't want to push Louis into a public place if he couldn't do it, but Louis nodded and almost seemed delighted about it. "ParmePete's" Harry announced the quirky name when they pulled up. He heard a soft chuckle come from the other boy, "That names horrible!" Harry laughed and nodded, "I know, it's so  _cheesy_!" Lou rolled his eyes at Harry's horrible pun but ended up laughing at it anyway. When they got inside the whole place smelled  _amazing,_  he couldn't of been happier. He would never admit it aloud but Harry hadn't stopped thinking about Louis for a moment since their first encounter. Harry bought them both a slice and protectively led Lou back out to his truck. "So Louis... would you like to stay at a hotel with me tonight? I wouldn't feel well if I had to leave you there..." he spoke slowly, trying his hardest not to say something that might set Louis off. Harry looked over the older boy's expression, a knot in his stomach; he hated seeing someone so upset.

"I would appreciate that but I'm scared..." Louis half-whispered, unable to keep eye contact. Louis's hands were trembling and Harry' heart sank; he reached across the truck and took Louis's tiny hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you" Harry promised in a firm tone. His heart was racing, he knew he had to protect Louis as silly as it seemed. "Harry, I'm okay. Zayn's amazing, really; he just has bad days sometimes." Lou explained but Harry didn't believe a word. Nothing was resolved with fighting--verbally and especially not physically! Louis sighed and Harry didn't know what to say; all he could do was take care of Louis for however long he would let him and then let him go back to that  _monster_. They pulled into the closest hotel's parking lot and found themselves at a 5-Star Hotel, it was beautiful and extremely romantic. Harry rushed to the front desk but found Louis had already beat him to paying, "I'm not going to make you pay for everything." Harry sighed, a bit frustrated he didn't get to pay but he let it go.

"Room 304" Louis announced and lead them to the elevator; Harry couldn't help but look down at Lou's perfect ass swaying in front of him. They made it to their room and Harry felt a bit apprehensive; he never knew how to entertain people.

**Louis's POV:**

The hotel was  _classy_ , Louis had always adored staying at hotels. He lead them to their room door and unlocked it with the key-card. "We should rent a movie!" Louis suggested as soon as he saw the beautiful flat-screen in their room. Harry just seemed to nod and shrug; he was such a laid-back character that it made Louis feel safe. He sat down on the comfortable, clean bed and finally began to unwind a bit; he felt relieved Zayn wouldn't be able to find him. Louis was a bit nervous to be spending a night in bed next to Harry; he didn't want to have sex, not for a long time. Zayn had a grip on his every thought; every time he even dreamed about sleeping with someone else he would be  _terrified_  Zayn would somehow find out. Louis had been trapped in this horrible relationship for years, he didn't even know how to be in a healthy relationship at this point. When Harry laid down on the other side of the bed Lou nervously moved as far away from him as possible. Harry seemed to understand, and to Lou's surprise, he didn't even try cuddling; he stayed on his side like a true gentleman.

Louis was entirely exhausted, he was surprised he was even awake still. It took him a bit longer to fall asleep because he had a stranger in his bed, but eventually he drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

When Louis awoke he was a bit startled; Harry was... gone? He glanced around the empty room and his eye caught a hand-written note on the nightstand.  _"Good morning Louis! I just went out to get us some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. -H"_ Louis swooned over how sweet Harry was but quickly corrected himself; Harry was a great guy but Zayn is his true love. His blue eyes glanced over to the door when he heard it unlock. The brown-haired boy walked through the door quietly until he saw Lou was awake, "Oh hey!" Louis greeted him but he was still wary; he didn't want to catch feelings for Harry--that would be disastrous. The younger boy handed him tea and a breakfast sandwich, Louis chimed "Thank you." Louis eyes looked over Harry's mess of curls and he couldn't help but smile.

Louis finally decided he would turn on his phone, despite what messages Zayn might have left him. As soon as the phone lit up it started vibrating like crazy. "24 missed calls and 50 texts" Louis announced with a sigh, he  _hated_  it when Zayn was like this. Louis glanced up to see Harry's reaction and he was met with a face of concern and frustration. "Please be careful" Harry's deep voice sent butterflies up through his stomach and chest, why did he care so much? Lou simply nodded but decided he had to call Zayn regardless of the outcome. He picked up his phone and dialled in the familiar number, anxiety bubbling inside of him. "Where the fuck have you been?!" Lou bit his lower lip, Zayn's voice was thick with anger.


	5. 005.

**Louis's POV:**

  
Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, "Sorry Zayn, I'm so sorry. I passed out at a friend's." Lou couldn't even think of an excuse so he just told the truth. After a few curse words Zayn hung up on him and Louis left with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He let out a small sigh of relief and he felt a warm hand take his. "Do you need to leave right away?" Harry inquired and Louis simply nodded; he wanted nothing more than to stay but he needed to go home. Harry stood up in front of him and Lou followed, biting his lower lip nervously. He followed the bouncing curls and soft lilac fragrance of a man swaying in front of him. Down the stairs... towards the parking lot... "Harry" he felt the man's name fall out of his mouth. He was met with soft green eyes and an obedient, "Yeah?" Harry had stopped mid-bounce to look at him, all the attention making Lou even more nervous, but not in a bad way?

Louis moved closer slowly, then pulled Harry into a soft kiss. He felt the younger boy's hands fall in the perfect places; one on his cheek and up the side of his head; the other on his hip. He melted like butter against Harry's silk lips and soft tongue. Louis's heart nearly skipped a beat entirely when Harry nipped at his lower lip. He wanted to stay in those few moments forever but he knew he had to return to Zayn, as he always had. Louis pushed past Harry softly and climbed into the truck. Harry didn't say a word the rest of the drive, instead turning up the radio. How ironic, some sappy song about forbidden love was playing; Harry knew every word for some reason. Lou's heart fluttered at the sound of Harry's deep tones; his voice was  _beautiful_. He wanted to comment on Harry's singing but decided it might just embarrass him.

After telling the route to his house to Harry--through mixed hand signals and half-yelling over the radio--they made it. He felt a knot in his stomach tighten when they pulled into the driveway. "Thank you" Louis offered, trying to sound a lot happier than he really was. The fear in his voice was unmaskable and he knew Harry could see it. He jumped down and felt a wave of disappointment creep over him. Louis walked towards his front door after making sure he had everything and glancing back to see Harry's massive truck pulling out of the gravel driveway. He stepped into the house cautiously but knew Zayn was in one of his  _moods_ as soon as he heard the first words. "Well what do you know, the little twink's back after a night on the town." Zayn snarled and the contempt was thick in his voice. Louis sighed and stepped in the direction of the living room, knowing he'd find Zayn sitting there. "I just needed some time to--" Louis tried to explain but was quickly interrupted, "Bullshit!"

He knew something was wrong, he could see it in Zayn's eyes. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I love you." Louis apologized half-heartedly, hoping to avoid an argument. Zayn's face didn't relax, he was so  _tense_  and he stood up aggressively. He got closer to Louis and wrapped a fast hand around his neck. "Listen here you piece of trash, you'll listen to my rules or you're out of my house." Zayn's words were overwhelmingly terrifying to Louis; and he shuddered at the loud crack his belt made against the floor. He couldn't breathe and he found his pants being pulled off viciously. He cringed at the feeling of Zayn pushing himself into Louis dry; it hurt  _so_  bad without any lube. Louis was relieved not to have a hand wrapped around his throat anymore but this hurt so intensely; he let out loud squeaks of agony but Zayn loved it. Louis begged, "Please Zayn, please stop." but Zayn never even slowed down. It felt like sharp needles stabbing into the sides of his walls; stretching too fast and splitting. When Zayn came, it was a massive relief to Louis; hopefully he would just leave him alone now. Zayn left the room and he looked down at himself in shock; he was bleeding.


	6. 006.

**Louis's POV:**

As mentally and physically exhausted as he was, he decided he needed to be resilient and get to a hospital as soon as he could. Louis managed to sneak out of the house, praying Zayn wouldn't somehow manage to catch him. He was a bit concerned he might bleed through his jeans be he hoped he wasn't bleeding  _too_  severely. A part of him begged himself to call Harry, to beg him to run away with him, but he couldn't expect that much out of a boy he'd only just met. Louis decided he had put Harry through too much bullshit already. He got into his shitty old car and began to drive, his nerves were all over the place; he had a hard time focusing on the road he was in so much pain. When Lou pulled into the hospital's massive parking lot he got out of the car as quickly as he could. Then he saw the massive pool of blood that's formed on his car seat, "Fuck... that's not good." He managed to get into the hospital and sign into emergency before fainting. When he had come to there was an IV in his arm, had he lost  _that_  much blood?

Louis shivered a bit at the cool breeze spouting from the air conditioner above him. He glanced around, relief flooding over him when he realized Zayn had yet to find him. Lou grabbed his phone from the side-table but before he could check it a nurse came in. "Hello sir, how are you feeling?" the male nurse spoke softly and offered Louis a gentle smile. Louis could just tell this man knew he'd been hurt by someone else but fear laid heavy on his chest. "I'm nurse Payne, but you can just call me Liam" the man offered but Lou didn't even want to speak; he felt defeated and overwhelmed. Louis didn't try to hide his sadness, a blank expression on his face. "Louis... who did this to you?" Liam's words were soaked in concern and Lou knew he was sincerely asking. He let out a bit of a nervous sigh before explaining, "It was my boyfriend—soon to be  _ex_ -boyfriend—he got mad and..." Louis couldn't finish his sentence before tears began falling. He tried to hide it, completely ashamed that he was so emotionally affected by something so  _stupid_.

He was a bit surprised when he felt a hand gently take his, "Louis it's okay, we're gonna get that monster." He felt a lot better than expected just by having someone on his side; Lou felt safer knowing Liam was around. He looked up at the man in scrubs a bit star-struck. "What's his name, Louis?" Liam inquired, a look of disgust and anger clear on his face. Lou didn't know what to do; could he  _really_  do that to Zayn? A part of him still loved him. "I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Louis mumbled and his eyes welled up with tears. The small boy turned away from Liam, unable to push back his sadness anymore. "Louis, I will leave you to think about what you want to do, I hope you will make the right decision" Liam spoke and Lou heard every word but he didn't so much as make a grunt in response. He listened to the man's footsteps get further away before opening up his phone, Harry had texted him.

His smiled instantaneously at the words that appeared before him,  _'Hey Lou, would you like to meet up tomorrow for coffee? H.'_  Louis wanted nothing more than to call Harry and beg him to come visit but he couldn't put that kind of pressure on a guy he had just met! He texted him back thoughtfully, debating on what exactly to send, finally decided on  _'Hey Hazza, yeah sounds good. I will text you and know when I'm free... something kind of happened last night.'_ Lou was overcome with exhaustion once more; it must have been the pain medication that nurse had refilled. He wasn't even completely sure as to what time it was but he knew it was sometime in the middle of the night; he check his phone:  _11:28 PM_. He felt himself unable to stop from drifting off any longer and fell asleep.

**Harry's POV:**

When Harry awoke the next morning Louis had finally responded. He had been extremely worried about Lou but didn't want to seem like he was crazy or obsessed with him. As soon as he read Louis's response his heart dropped a little. What had happened? Had Louis been hurt? Was Harry to blame? He felt anxiety fill his body but he tried not to let it get the best of him. Harry took a few deep breaths and decided he'd finally gotten up the nerve to call Louis.  "Hello?" Louis's soft voice made Harry's heart melt the instant he heard it. "Hey Lou, what's up? Is everything okay?" Harry voice was nervous and he made no attempt to hide it. He heard the smaller boy's soft laugh and "It's okay, it's okay!" Harry was relieved and a bright smile spread across his face.

"Where are you, mate? I can come pick you up?" Harry offered; his plan not to sound to desperate had  _completely_  gone out the window as soon as he heard Lou's voice. He could hear Louis's hesitation, "I... don't know. It's kind of a hassle to pick me up." Harry laughed, "Oh don't worry about that! Where are you, Lou?" He waited for a moment before Lou's voice explained, "I'm at the hospital." The curly-haired boy wasn't exactly sure  _why_  Louis was at the hospital but he didn't ask before announcing, "Be there in ten minutes!" Harry was buzzing with nerves and excitement all at once. When he pulled up to the old, off-white building he spotted the short boy immediately and waved him over to his truck. Joy swelled in him when he saw Lou's familiar smile, "Hey Lou!" It took him a moment to notice the now-fading bruises on his face and he knew Zayn had hurt Louis. His smile must have obviously fallen off his face because Louis quickly defended, "I'm fine, really. I just tripped over my own feet..." Harry could see through Lou's lies but decided it was best not to ask questions and just get him out of there.


	7. 007.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got blocked on Wattpad :(

**Louis's POV:**

Louis felt entirely grateful for Harry's lack of questions; he was happy not to have to lie. "Where are we going?" Harry's voice was gentle when he finally broke the tense silence. "I actually don't know" Louis sighed, his heart aching to be back in his cozy home. Zayn had gone too far this time; there was  _no way_ he could possibly fix this. Harry's next question completely stunned Louis, "Do you want to come back to Cheshire with me? I want to go to my house. I live alone, don't worry." Louis couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear--getting away from this place was just what he needed! "I would... actually like that very much. But I don't have any of my things?" Louis reminded Harry remorsefully. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when Harry assured, "Don't worry. You can wear my clothes, and as for bathroom stuff I don't mind buying it all for you." Lou felt bad for making Harry do such a thing but he continued to insist until Louis finally just gave up and agreed. "I'm exhausted... do you mind if I take a nap, mate?" He explained and felt a yawn overcome him.

Harry just kind of laughed at him and nodded, "Of course." He felt the continuing lull of the car over the pavement to be soothing. The radio was playing the soft sounds of a song he vaguely new but couldn't quite remember the name of it. Louis closed his eyes and cuddled into his sweatshirt (that he'd balled up to create a make-shift pillow). It wasn't long before he drifted off, his mind was exhausted.

**Harry's POV:**

When he heard Lou's soft snoring he couldn't help but smile; why did Louis make him feel this way? Harry felt like he would do absolutely anything to keep Louis safe and happy. It was dark and he was staring so hard at the road his eyes went a bit blurry; he was excited to get back to his flat. Harry continued on for what seemed like ages but was only about an hour forty-minute drive. Finally they were on the familiar route close to his house; a feeling of joy and relief swam over him. Louis was still completely passed out so Harry decided it would just be easier to carry him in than to wake him. He stepped down out of his big truck after shutting it down and closed his door quietly as not to wake Lou. He opened the the passenger door and pulled Louis out of the seat carefully. Carrying Louis was easy, he was so  _tiny_. Louis looked so peaceful in his arms and his heart nearly melted at the sight.

He opened his front door and carried him to the guest bedroom. After tucking Lou in Harry let out a bit of a sigh and headed back out to the truck to grab his things--as well as the bathroom supplies they'd gathered along the way for Louis. He brought their things in and began to unpack it all. "Harry?" The soft voice called from the bedroom and he wandered over to reply, "Yes Louis?" He smiled at the sight of Louis's small head poking out of the quilt. "Are we already at your house? How did I get in here?" Louis inquired, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up... you seemed tired" Harry explained and ran a tongue over his soft pink lips. Lou had sat up now, obviously not ready for sleep; Harry walked into the bedroom from the doorway and sat next to him cautiously. He wanted nothing more than to hold Lou and tell him he was safe here, but he refrained in fear he'd be rejected.

"I'm still in pain..." Louis mumbled referring to the trauma Zayn had put him through, "Can you grab me my pain-killers from the truck?" Harry offered him a warm smile and explained, "I brought them in, one minute." He disappeared into his bathroom; he had placed them in the medicine cabinet. Quickly Harry grabbed Lou a glass of water and brought him a few of the white pills. He placed the water on the nightstand and handed him the pills, "Are you going to be okay? Are you hungry?" Harry watched the boy nod and smiled, "I'm in the mood for smoothies, sound good?" Louis swallowed his pills and nodded at Harry intently. He left Louis alone in the bedroom and wandered towards the kitchen. Harry skillfully put together his famous smoothies (which he had titled "Harry's Berries") which had all kinds of delicious berries in them; blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, etc. After spending about ten minutes putting them together they were finally finished to perfection!

Harry cautiously made his way back to Louis's side and extended, "Here you are, love." After Louis took the drink Harry began to drink his--it tasted even better than usual! His heart raced when Louis looked up at him with a big smile and expressed, "It's amazing Harry!" He daringly ran a hand through Louis's soft fringe and liked his lips, "I like your hair down." He was a bit surprised when Louis pressed his face against his hand and whispered, "Come here." Harry moved closer, closer, until he was only about an inch from Louis's face. Suddenly Lou pushed his lips against Harry's and he found himself melt into a hot mess. His hands naturally fell into place; one on Lou's cheek and the other on his chest. When he pulled away from the kiss he heard the older boy let out a soft moan and smirked; what was happening? Harry felt his bad intentions take over quickly.

**Louis's POV:**

Before he knew what was happening Harry was so close and Lou wanted him  _so_  badly. He craved affection so intently, he had been stripped of it for so long. Harry was an incredible kisser but he didn't expect anything less; his lips were soft and his tongue was skilled. Louis felt Harry's big hand against his cheek and he was practically ready to ravage the beautiful man. His body ached from what Zayn had done to him; he could hardly move but he was growing excited. Louis grimaced at the thought of Zayn but was quickly drawn back to reality when he felt Harry's hand paw him through his trousers. He shivered, but his body was much too sore to actually  _do_ anything. His pants grew tight and he pulled away from their locked lips to let out a soft moan. Louis's gaze met Harry's, "Let me help you." Louis was surprised at how eager Harry had become.

His large hand unzipped his trousers and slipped into the front of them so slyly he hardly noticed. His soft hand was playing with him, bare skin against skin. Suddenly soft lips were trailing down his chest and playing with his hardened nipples. Louis was completely excited now and he was loving Harry's soft touch; it had been a long time since he'd been  _handled_ properly. Suddenly Harry took his whole length down his throat and Louis was left reeling for a few moments. He was loud now, breathy moans falling from his lips. Harry's mouth was so warm and his tongue rolled over all the right places. Lou pushed his hips up to meet Harry's skilled mouth but found his body hurt too much to keep it up for long. Before long he couldn't sustain himself any longer and ended up coming in Harry's mouth. Louis's entire body felt tingly from such an intense orgasm. He looked down at the younger boy embarrassed, "Sorry, its been a while."

Harry was looking at him with a smirk, "You're beautiful." Louis's heart was racing and his whole body felt flushed, he  _had_  to repay Harry somehow. He pulled Harry back up his body, into a deep kiss, wanting to make him feel as good as he did. Louis carefully rolled around and pinned Harry onto his back, "Are you sure you're feeling well enough, Louis? I don't need you to take care of me." Louis smiled big at him, "I can do it, don't worry Hazza." He playfully palmed Harry through his tight trousers; Harry had already gotten rather hard so he tried not to tease him too much. Louis trailed his kisses along Harry's collar bones, then down to his nipples, then all the way down... His tummy was so soft, and the way he tensed at each kiss made Louis feel powerful. He pulled out Harry's massive cock and licked his lips; he was so  _sexy_. Louis was known as one of the best blowjob givers and even though he was not feeling great, he still gave it his all. He loved the way Harry begged for more verbally, bucking his hips and moaning a soft "Fuck yes" or "feels so good" every once in a while.

Louis looked up at Harry while taking his massive dick down his throat, watching the boy close his eyes and throw his head back. Louis took the opportunity to pull away from his dick for a moment and suck on his neck. Lou loved the feeling of Harry squirming underneath him with excitement. He made his way back down Harry's flawless skin and kissed along his small treasure trail until he reached his prize. Harry begged aloud, "Fuck yeah, please." Louis smirked and went down on him once more, making Harry huff loudly. Louis felt Harry throb against his hand and giggled. "What? Don't laugh!" Harry whimpered but Louis shook his head. "This is just... weirdly comfortable." Louis tired to explain but knew he wasn't making much sense to the curly-haired boy. All he knew was that he hadn't had sex with someone who took care of his needs in a long time.

It didn't feel like a  _chore_ , it felt enjoyable (other than the sharp pains coming from his behind). Louis wanted to make Harry unable to speak. He continued to suck him off, playing with Harry's brown locks whilst doing so. He had a fistful of his hair and was gently tugging on it, earning a loud moan from Harry. Suddenly he felt his cock tense in his mouth and a  _"I'm gonna cum"_  from Harry only moments before his mouth was filled. Louis swallowed the ribbons of salty cum obediently and looked up at the beautiful boy. He carefully moved over, his body aching. Suddenly big hands were holding his face in place and soft, passionate kisses were doted upon him. He was surprised it had escalated so far so fast, but he didn't regret a thing.


	8. 008.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm finally back! I am sooooo sorry for taking forever to update this but I really hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> Love you all, Kaylee.

**(—** **&. Harry's POV;)**

 

> The morning light seeped through the blinds and leaving the light pooled right in line with his eyes. Harry slowly stirred, a yawn escaping his lips. He was a bit surprised when he realized he was curled up next to somebody. Harry had almost forgotten the beauty of the night before but the memories came rushing back. He propped himself up on the bed and looked down at Louis who was still entirely passed out. Harry debated whether or not to wake Louis up but decided he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. "Lou," Harry mumbled, gently shaking the boy next to him. He watched the Doncaster lad wake up and a small smile with permanently pressed on his lips. "Morning beautiful." Harry whispered, gently running a hand through Louis's hair as he looked down at him. He felt his heart flutter when the brunette smiled back at him and mumbled a groggy, "Mornin' Haz." He took a few deep breaths, feeling almost  _overwhelmed_ with affection for the boy. Why was it that he had fallen so hard for a complete stranger? Was it  _creepy_ that he liked Lou so much? He tried to push the doubt from his mind, running his long fingers through the other boy's silky hair. "Last night..." Harry looked up to watch Louis with care, a bit nervous for what the other might say, "was _so_ sexy." He bit his lower lip, reviewing everything in his mind. Harry's cock twitched just from the thought but he contained his excitement. He leaned down and dared to kiss Louis right there, his heart aching to be close to the boy. Was this what they called love, this feeling he felt in his chest? It was painful but in a  _good_ way. _  
> _
> 
> "What would you like to do today?" Harry inquired in a sweet tone but he felt his heart sink a little when he saw that familiar look on Lou's face. "Harry... I think I have to go home." He felt overwhelmed with anger, a sharp pain stabbing through his stomach as complete frustration bubbled over. "Louis, are you serious?!" Harry blurted, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He had never been able to get angry without crying, it just seemed to happen when he got mad. Louis's face was a deep frown and he could see the terror behind the boy's eyes. "He fucking  _raped_ you, and the longer you act like everything is okay, the worse a chance of you surviving his abuse!" Harry's words were harsh but you could hear the pain behind them; he was very visibly concerned. He waited for what felt like centuries until he heard Louis's shaky words, "I... I know." Louis's voice was extremely soft and trembled with uncertainty, "I just... I feel like we can still fix this. Zayn's just going through a lot of shit right now and I fuck everything up. I-I can't leave knowing he could be my soulmate..." He felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest and his hands shook. "Louis..." He began, taking a few deep breaths to steady his voice, "You _can't_. I can't in good conscious let you do that."

**(—** **&. Louis's POV;)**

> "B-but Harry!" Louis tried to protest, looking up at the curly-haired boy. He played with his fingers nervously, uncertain as to what Harry would do next; he was terrified this would end badly. Louis just  _needed_ to go back home, he had built a  _life_ with Zayn, he couldn't just leave. "Louis look... if you leave now, I will have no choice but to tell the police about Zayn." Harry explained with a fierce expression and Louis broke down. His body just seemed to shut down and he ended up curled up under the duvet. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, tears rushing down his cheeks, "I  _know_ I should be strong and independent... but Zayn and I were really in love at one point." He felt comfort in Harry's big hand wiping tears from his eyes. Harry let out a few soft hushing noises before pulling him into his chest. Louis's heart was completely torn; on one hand Zayn and him had been together for  _years_ ; on the other hand Harry was incredible and sweet. He thought for a long moment, hoping going with his gut feeling would benefit him. "Harry... I choose you. I'm sorry I even thought about going back there." Louis sighed, a soft smile  spreading across his lips. "Oh, Lou" Harry smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "You're perfect." Harry pulled Louis's fragile frame into his lap and slowly began kissing and nibbling at his sensitive neck skin. He let out a bit of a surprised yelp when Harry's lips met his skin but he melted into the touch. "Harry..." Lou mumbled and turned to look at him with a serious expression, "Not now okay?"
> 
> He quickly stood up, a pain in his chest. Louis felt like a heavy weight was pinning him down emotionally. He quickly stood up and rushed off to the bathroom Harry had pointed out earlier. Lou hoped and prayed that Harry wouldn't come after him, he felt like he was going to explode. He got down on the floor of the bathroom rather quickly, a shortness of breath washing over him. Why did he feel so panicky all of a sudden? Louis felt like he was having a heart attack but he didn't believe that's what it was. Then it dawned on him: shortness of breath, clammy palms, overwhelming feeling of doom; he was having a panic attack! Why had he felt scared to be intimate with Harry? Louis had felt as though he was with Zayn all over again; his big hands leaving bruises all over his porcelain skin. Suddenly he was there, trapped in the hellish household with the dark-haired abuser. His hands were fondling him all over, his mouth leaving bite marks all over his neck, black and blue marks left behind by the aggression. Zayn's nails were digging into his flesh, leaving bright red marks behind. And suddenly they were looking at themselves in the mirror; Zayn's face morphed into a predatory smile, terrifying and twisted. "No! Please stop!" Louis screamed, pushing and clawing to get away but the big hands kept him locked in a death grip.

**(—**   **&. Harry's POV;)**

> Harry watched Louis rush out and decided he would give him a good ten minutes just to be alone and think. He knew he cared about Louis but he also knew he had to be careful and gentle with the boy; he had been through a lot of shit and the last thing Harry wanted to do was fuck him up further. He was startled and alarmed when he heard screaming from the bathroom and immediately ran over to the door. "Louis? Are you okay in there?" Harry asked in a completely concerned tone. He didn't hear a response but instead heard Louis scream again; in that moment Harry knew he needed to break in to the locked bathroom. He couldn't let Louis hurt himself and Harry was completely terrified that was happening. "Louis! Are you okay in there? I'm going to break down the door, if you can hear me please move out of the way!" Harry called, his voice breaking with concern; what if Louis was hanging from the ceiling? Or what if he had slit his wrists? Harry was freaking out, a terrified stream of tears rushing down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would do or how he could live with himself if Louis was hurt. He rammed into the door a few times before getting a running start and tackling right through it. Harry was a lot more than relieved when he found Louis alive and unharmed in the corner of his bathroom. His concern quickly reappeared when he saw the look of complete terror on Louis's face. It was as if he was wide awake but he couldn't see the real world. Louis looked as though he was trying to struggle from something's grip... but there was nobody there.
> 
> "Louis!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to the boy's side and hugging him, trying to shake him from his delusional state. "Z-Zayn please don't!" Louis exclaimed, fear still struck across his face in a horrified manor. Harry gently hummed, trying his best to calm the boy, he didn't know what else he could possibly do to help. Finally Louis's body seemed to relax a bit and he could hear muffled sobs coming from him. "Louis? Are you back to reality with me?" Harry asked in a soft voice. Louis's eyes were normal now and fixated on Harry with certainty, "Y-Yes! What just happened?" Harry quickly scooped Louis in his arms, holding him close and explaining, "I think you were having a night terror, Lou." Louis held him tightly and that made Harry feel a bit better; at least he knew he could offer some protection for his love. "Let's get you back in the bed, okay? The floor's freezing." Harry whispered and picked up the blue-eyed boy with a big grin. He couldn't imagine the hellish feeling of having no control like that; it must have been positively horrible. "Breathe with me, okay Lou? Two deep breaths." harry instructed, taking two deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. "Now, as I asked earlier, what do you want to do today?" Harry offered a different conversation, knowing it must be extremely difficult for Louis. Harry set the brunette boy down on the big cushy bed and let out a yawn, stretching his long body.


End file.
